Inside the club
by Rainezeik
Summary: What will happen if you and your best friend hook up inside the club? Will it be awkward after that or will it be the best thing that will ever happened in your entire life. This is a one-shot story involving Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray.


**INSIDE THE CLUB**

"**QUINNTANA ONE SHOT"**

My phone buzzed and I can't help but smile at the text my friend sent me.

"_Why are you so damn quiet?"_

One text but I knew exactly what she was thinking or what she was thinking that I had done while I am 'quiet' to be exact. God, this woman. It was like she is my baby sitter controlling and stopping me before I could do something stupid. But honestly? I just love it. She was like my knight in shining armor. I always listen to her. Well, not always. In the end, I still have my own decision to follow especially when it comes to matters of my heart.

I replied to her message. _"Nothing. Haha"_ I just loved to tease her.

"_I'm serious. What are you doing exactly Santana Marie Lopez?"_ she replied.

I chuckled. When she completes my name, it just means she is getting impatient and with that, I should back down. But that's not me. Because I love to tease her and getting her bothered and worried.

"_My ex called and we were just talking earlier." _I replied, smiling.

I was just about to stand up when my phone buzz again. I laughed at her reply.

"_WHICH EX?"_

I laughed hard. She is not very fond of my exes to be exact. Well except for one.

I have 4 exes and I know exactly whom she is thinking right now. I've been with 3 girls and 1 guy. Yes, I am fucking bisexual but I love it. It just means you have lots of choices.

Let us start with my second. My second ex-girlfriend which lasted for 8 months is currently in the United States after being away in the country for 2 years; texted me last month and she made it obvious that she wants to see me. She still has a girlfriend but she flirted with me via text. The said girlfriend was my friend too and she is nice, even though they cheated on me while I was still in a relationship with her. But still, I am not a fucking home wrecker. I don't swing that way. I stop replying to her when she asked me if I missed her kisses. God, no. I don't want to go back there. I just don't have any feelings anymore. And I want to avoid the promise that I gave to her before when we were okay. That after two years, if we're not together, she could still have me for a week and then we will go on at our separate lives. Apparently, she still has this huge ego that I still love her, which I don't anymore.

I decide to tease my friend a bit more. _"Guess who." _She hated all of my ex except for one. And that I'm making her guess is driving her crazy.

"_I don't have time for a fucking guessing game. Tell me now!" _

She is getting impatient. I can already imagine that look on her face. She is about to explode. And you don't want to see an exploding Quinn Fabray. But as I've said, I love seeing her like that.

I knew she was thinking of my third ex. The one that hurts me the most. The one that she knows that I'm still in love with. The one that made my pride fell down on the floor and continued to stay there. I am a woman of pride but this girl? She made me do a lot of things that I didn't know I was capable of.

I shook my head. Clearly, she doesn't love you anymore so get over it, Lopez.

"_I am waiting." _Is her next reply when I didn't answer.

My fourth ex, which was my first boyfriend, came into my mind. Quinn hated his guts. She doesn't like him for me. Well, to be fair with Quinn, she knows that I don't love the guy. But believe me, I tried. I tried to develop any sort of feelings for him but it just didn't happened.

My phone buzz endlessly and I chuckle lightly upon reading her numerous texts.

"_Santana Marie Lopez!" _

"_Who is it?"_

"_I won't visit you anymore!"_

"_You know I would do that!"_

"_I am serious." _

I replied. "_Woooh. Scary."_

"_I am going to count until 5. Tell me now or you will face the consequence!"_

"_I am really getting impatient."_

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3"_

I replied fast. _"hahaha."_

"_4"_

Oh shit. She is serious. So I replied to her quickly, _"It was Brittany okay!"_

Shit. I lost.

I waited for her reply. _"Hahaha okay. Good. I thought you texted someone else. Hahahaha" _she said.

Brittany is my best friend and first girlfriend. She is married now but we still have this sort of communication especially when I have problems. She is the only girl Quinn Fabray approves of.

"_You are so controlling." _I replied.

"_But you love me." _She said.

I smile at her. _"And you love me too, nagger!" _

"_You tend to nag more compared to me."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Let's meet up later for a coffee." _She suggested.

"_Sure. Don't be late okay? You're always late!"_

"_See? You are the nagger!" _she insisted.

"_Damn you!"_ I replied, chuckling.

* * *

As always, she was late again.

"What took you so long?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

"Don't start. At least I'm here." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes at her.

She laughed.

I had the chance to look at her again closely while she orders. My friend is really hot. She is single now and she is more of a lesbian now because she isn't attracted anymore with any guy no matter how handsome a particular guy is. I took a glance at her figure. She has a flat tummy and I'm really attracted to girls with flat tummies. If only….

What would you do if you are 'in lust' with one of your best friends? I am really in trouble right? I shouldn't think of her that way but sometimes I can't help it. Quinn fucking Fabray is fucking hot!

She looks at me and for a second, I thought she read my mind. Oh god. She can't know that. She is going to kill me, murder me even; if she knew what dirty thoughts I have for her right now.

I chuckle nervously, "What?"

"Nothing. You seem weird." She said.

"I am not. So tell me, are we still in for Saturday? I want to meet lots and lots of hot girls." I said, diverting the conversation.

She laughed. "Don't worry. There are lots of hot girls there, and you will have your fair share of girls. They will dance with you and before you know it, they will be kissing you in the middle of the dance floor like a fucking cat in heat."

I smiled widely. "Ooh. I love that. Girls kiss better than boys. We have softer lips."

"I knew you would love that." she said, smiling at me.

"Of course. You already know how sexually frustrated I am given that I haven't even touched her." I am referring to my third ex.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Then I'll help you get laid as long as it will be with the ladies." She winked at me.

"Shit. I am so fucking excited!" I exclaimed.

Then we had our conversation with her dates. She dated a lot of girls too and I dated a lot of guys in France. I kissed a couple of guys there too just to make me straight but guess what? Here I am, back to my old preference. Well at least I tried to become straight. It just wasn't successful.

"Tell me, do I look pretty?" Quinn asked, all of a sudden.

"Huh?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Do I look pretty?" she repeated. "I want to know your point of view. This femme to femme is new to me and I just want to know if I am attractive to femme girls."

I exhaled a deep breath. "I will be attracted to you physically Q," I admit honestly, "But I won't be attracted to your personality." I smirked. "You are a nagger." I joked.

She glared at me.

Then our conversation shifted to one of my guy friend in France who was apparently in love with me.

"You deactivated your Facebook again?" she asked.

"Yeah. Because of Puck. Oh my god. I really am so pissed at him. He is married and all but he still had the guts to propose his love for me in the plane. And now he is ruining my Facebook by making unnecessary comments."

"Eew." She said. "He is disgusting."

"He ruined our friendship. He shouldn't have admitted his feelings for me. He already knew he wouldn't stand a chance because he is married, and now he stalked my fucking Facebook and I just want him to move on from me so I deactivate my account for a while."

"Block him." Quinn suggested.

"You know I can't do that. I know how revengeful he is. He might out me on Facebook. Apparently, Puck and my dad are friends there. I am just scared of what he could do. Besides, I need time off with Facebook."

She nods. "Okay. Point taken." then she stared at me, "You are really a late bloomer Santana Lopez."

I chuckle. "That's why I wanted to stay single for a while. It's more fun."

She laughed at me. "Ditto."

* * *

The music is blaring that I need to lean over to Quinn to whisper something. "You are right. This is perfect." I said as we walk through the entrance door.

"Wait till you see the girls." She whispered back. Her hot breath sent tingles on my ear. She holds my hand to guide me inside the crowd.

She is wearing a short shorts match with a hanging blouse that shows off her flat tummy. Hmmmm yummy. Oh god, what was I thinking. Stop it Lopez. There are a lot of hot girls here. Distraction, you need a fucking distraction right now.

"Hi." The girl, who bumped at me, greeted. She is gorgeous. She looks drunk though. "I'm Emily. And you are?"

I let go of Quinn's hand. I saw at the corner of my eye that she stops and looks at me.

"I'm Santana." I said. I offer my hand but Emily surprised me by holding my wrist and dragging me towards the dance floor.

"Let's dance." She said as she encircles my neck with her arm. Then she made her seductive dancing moves that made me hot and bothered. She was that close to me. Oh god. Quinn was right. Girls here are so wild.

* * *

Different girls offered me a drink while dancing and before I knew it, I was drunk and surrounded by lots and lots of girls.

Emily initiates the kiss and I was quick to respond. My mind goes crazy as she swept her tongue inside mine. This girl knew how to kiss and this is the kind of kiss I look for, in which I haven't experience with the guys I dated in France.

She cupped my ass and my hands made their way on her waist. We were kissing torridly when someone grabs my head and then she kisses me. I was drunk and confused but I didn't stop her from kissing me. And then the cycle repeats over and over; someone will grab my head, my waist or my hand and kiss me like there's no tomorrow. To be honest, I really don't know how many lips I managed to kiss at this nightclub.

But I enjoyed it.

I am enjoying it.

I am in the middle of kissing girl number… (I honestly don't know) when someone grab me by my wrist.

It's Quinn!

"Hey." I said leaning into her ear.

"Enjoying now?" she asked. I can see she's drunk too because of the way she looks at me.

I am supposed to answer her by leaning into her ear when accidentally, she moves and now our lips are pressed with each other.

Fuck!

I was about to pull away first when she grabs the back of my head and started moving her lips into mine.

Double Fuck!

Her lips were so soft that I was lost. Never in a million years will I ever have this fucking chance.

So I made my move.

She was kissing me harshly and I think it's time that I fight with her. So I push my tongue against hers and massage her tongue with my own. She moaned.

She fucking moaned.

Quinn Fabray fucking moaned.

Oh great. There is no stopping me now.

I hold on to her waist and pressed her body against mine. Our heads angled with each other so we could have a great access in both of our mouths.

Maybe I'm just dreaming. Maybe it's not Quinn I am having tongue-sex with right now.

So I pulled away and look at her. But then she grabs my wrist and led me out of the dance floor. We went straight to the VIP room in the corner and I am now pretty sure that it really is Quinn Fabray in front of me now.

I was about to say something when in a matter of seconds, her lips are press against mine again and I am against the wall.

My eyes are wide when she cupped my breast. And at that moment, I lost it. There is no way I will let Quinn dominate me in this field. Yes, she is my mentor before when it comes to sex because she has a lot of experience than I do but there is no way I will make her topped me right now. So I reverse our position. She is now against the wall and my hands went all over her flat tummy. Oh wow. She really is sexy. We were breathless when I move my lips on her neck. I savor her scent. Hmmmm. So hot.

If I thought I could dominate her, then well I was wrong because right now she starts to unzip my shorts. She is that fast.

And before I knew it, her adept fingers are inside my panties.

I moaned. Loud enough that I had the chance to look at her and saw her evil smirk.

I won't back down. So even if my legs are trembling, I manage to unzip her shorts and it's my turn to insert my fingers inside her panties.

Fuck. I made her THAT wet? I couldn't believe it.

I start to move my fingers around her clit and that made her hold on to my shoulders.

Then I started kissing her again while doing wonders on her center. Our tongues fight for dominance while our skillful fingers are making their own movements satisfying each other.

I inserted two fingers inside her and she mimicked my movement. We were breathing heavily as we satisfy each other by making sure that the other will have her orgasm of a lifetime. She kissed me and I kissed back.

My thumb flicked her clit while my fingers curled inside her. She moaned and her body trembles.

"Fuck fuck fuck." She moaned because it's obvious she is so close to falling apart. Then I felt her fingers curled inside me and I felt it, I was close too.

So we did what we had to do, our fingers move fast and then there it was.

The stars. The edge. The climax. The orgasm I never felt before.

We were both breathless after.

Then a knock on the door brought us to our senses.

"Quinn. Santana. Are you there? We have to go home now." Rachel's voice echoed inside the room.

With eyes wide, we pull away from each other like a lightning bolt.

We stare at each other as reality came in.

"Fuck." Quinn cursed.

Shit! This is real. For a moment, I thought it was just a dream.

I fucked one of my best friends.

I just fucked Quinn fucking Fabray!

She is going to murder me now.

Goodbye cruel world.

Goodbye hot girls.


End file.
